


mother

by deareli



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Graphic Description, POV Third Person, Post-Game(s), Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Short, Suicide, Triggers, pls read at own risk, this is short lol, very sad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deareli/pseuds/deareli
Summary: Such a high place from which to fall.





	mother

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Suicide, self harm, blood
> 
> This is a vent fic lol. I’m. Not okay. Sorry to those waiting for updates, I’ll get to them.
> 
> Song this is based off: mother. - horizon.

It’s all your fault.

 

They would be here right now if it wasn’t for you. All your fault.

 

~~All your FAULT.~~

 

Sitting alone in your house, with no one else around, you let the blood pool around you under your limp arms as you stared at the wall with a smile on your face. Was it slightly manic? Maybe so.

 

You remember it all.

 

You remember the game, the ending.

 

~~How everyone looked at you in disgust.~~

 

You were the only one who remembered the game after waking up in the new world. Everyone had looked at you like you were crazy when you asked them about it. You eventually let them live their new lives peacefully; they didn’t deserve the heartbreak and agony that they suffered through just trying to survive the game. You don’t want to ruin their lives anymore.

 

You tried to live normally with them, but the burden was too much and you started to push them away one by one. Living in such a big house by yourself gave you time to think, time to remember how much they must blame you and hate you.

 

The walls in the entire house were covered in writing; scathing remarks that you know are true. You don’t remember writing them but they are in your handwriting and your shade of blue. Maybe you’re sleep writing again.

 

You flick your eyes up to the wall in front of you, where one single word was written in between unreadable sentences.

 

~~Failure.~~

 

You failed. Failed to save them. In the end, someone else had to fix your mistake. Had to fix your mess.

 

If you had the energy to, you would laugh at the irony. When the game had started, you envisioned saving everyone but instead you almost destroyed everything.

 

You could feel your energy draining as blood continued to pool underneath you from the deep cuts on your arms and thighs. You knew you didn’t have a lot of time left, you couldn’t wait for the blissful release of death. So that no one would have to put up with you ever again. They’d be better off without you.

 

Your eyes are drooping now, it’s hard to keep them open for much longer so you let them close. You let your body drop limply to the ground just as you heard the front door open.

 

You could hear someone call your name. Dave. You’re not sure if you’re happy about that or not. You wish you still had time to apologise to him, for everything.

 

But you don’t. As you take your last breath you hear the door burst open.

 

Game over.

  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: here-among-the-stars-is-home


End file.
